1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a solid electrolyte battery, an electrode assembly, a composite solid electrolyte, and a method for producing a solid electrolyte battery.
2. Related Art
As a power supply for many electrical devices such as portable information devices, a lithium battery (including a primary battery and a secondary battery) has been used. The lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte layer which is placed between the layers of these electrodes and mediates conduction of a lithium ion serving as a charge carrier.
Recently, as a lithium battery having both a high energy density and safety, an all-solid-state lithium battery using a solid electrolyte as a forming material of an electrolyte layer has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2006-277997, JP-A-2004-179158, and Japanese Patent No. 4615339).
For such an all-solid-state lithium battery, higher output power and higher capacity have been demanded, however, an all-solid-state lithium battery in the related art does not have sufficient such characteristics.